


Beijado por uma rosa

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A lot of sugar in it, Cancer and Pisces are romantic signs, Deathmask Birthday, Friendship, M/M, Pos Wedding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aniversário de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite tenta surpreendê-lo mais uma vez. Com uma ajuda dos amigos, claro. Muita glicose escorrendo do monitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beijado por uma rosa

BEIJADO POR UMA ROSA

 

**_23 de Junho:_ **

 

Carlo di Angelis acordou, se espreguiçando longamente. Sentou-se na cama, coçando o peito largo. Já sabia que Afrodite não estaria ao seu lado. A bichinha madrugava pra lhe fazer um lauto café da manhã. Já não sentia o cheiro do pãozinho tirado do forno e o café fresco? Resolveu tomar um banho e se barbear pra recebê-lo. No banheiro, embaixo do jato forte da ducha, riu consigo mesmo:

 

_ Estou preocupado com a impressão do meu doce esposo sobre mim logo de manhã. Que veadagem... A convivência contamina as pessoas...

 

Afrodite entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja farta. Colocou na mesinha perto das portas-janelas e se sentou, esperando pelo amado. Que somente de boxers, os cabelos ainda pingando, não se demorou mais. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Afrodite e se sentou à sua frente. Enquanto comia um pãozinho de cenoura com manteiga, sentiu o pezinho delicado acaricia-lo devagar. Soltou a xícara de café e segurou o pé, vendo com satisfação que este estava com dois dos aneizinhos que tinha comprado pra ele. “Coisa boba, mas fica tão bem nele”...

 

_ Tudo preparado pra minha festa surpresa amanhã?

 

Afrodite engoliu o suco de laranja meio rápido e respirou fundo pra tentar não se engasgar. Piscou, afastando as lágrimas que essa batalha interna causou e ficou olhando para o marido. Carlo gargalhou e Peixes se rendeu.

 

_ Tudo bem. Sei que você já deveria estar esperando mesmo... Afinal, eu sou uma bicha previsível... – fez um beicinho adorável.

 

_ Amorosamente previsível – emendou, conhecendo os pontos fracos do marido. Beijou os aneizinhos do pé que segurava e deixou-o descansando sobre sua coxa... – Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta...

 

Afrodite olhou para ele por baixo dos longos cílios claros, fazendo o maior dengo possível para não responder.

 

_ Não vai me adiantar nada?

 

_ Nem sob tortura. Já que a surpresa em si já não é mais surpresa, pelo menos me deixe manter o resto em segredo...

 

_ _Va bene_... Posso ser magnânimo pelo menos no meu aniversário. – E começou a massagear a sola do pé apoiado em sua coxa. Logo a massagem se transformou em cócegas. Afrodite tentou puxar o pé, mas foi seguro rapidamente, enquanto a outra mão de Carlo subia por sua coxa, puxando-o para o tapete, onde o corpo moreno do outro o prendeu, para uma rodada de novas cócegas, agora na barriga.

 

_ Não, não, não... – gemia Afrodite, entre risos. – Você disse que ia ser magnânimo...

 

_ Quero ver se você resiste mesmo até sob tortura...

 

Dido se controlou um pouco para segurar as mãos torturadoras e mantendo uma em sua cintura, colocou a outra na boca, chupando uns dedos bem sensualmente. A visão daquela língua rosada lambendo suas falanges com um ar bem maroto despertou um outro tipo de apetite em Carlo. Livrando-se das roupas incomodas, fizeram amor demoradamente no tapete felpudo. A luz do sol entrando pelas portas-janelas refletiam no cabelo claro de Afrodite, o suor brilhando em gotas multicoloridas na pele alvíssima e sem marcas, a boca vermelha como um morango, tão carnuda e tão beijável se abria para suspirar e gemer o nome do italiano, a voz grave mas suave enrouquecida pelo desejo... Carlo também não ficava atrás em beleza naquele momento. Os músculos de seu corpo moreno e forte se contraíam e dilatavam nos movimentos do amor, o suor escorria pelos contornos definidos, os olhos azuis enegrecidos pelo tesão se fechavam num momento de prazer intenso para se abrirem novamente minutos depois, para não perderem cada segundo da entrega do belo embaixo dele. Chegaram ao orgasmo e depois foram para uma nova chuveirada, aproveitando para fazerem amor no box novamente...

 

Carlo ainda ficou um tempo rondando pela casa de Peixes, mas Afrodite pegou seus apetrechos de jardinagem e foi caminhar pelo jardim, totalmente sem pressa. O cavaleiro de Câncer bufou e seguiu para o atelier. Dido esperou até que o cosmos de Máscara da Morte se afastasse bastante e ligou para o Milo.

 

_ Ta acordado?

 

_ Se não tivesse, acordaria agora. E daí, ele já descobriu tudo?

 

_ Claro que não. Não confessei nem sob tortura... E olha que ele tentou de tudo...

 

_ Até cosquinha na barriga?

 

_ Até.

 

Milo assoviou.

 

_ Realmente, você ficou mais resistente depois de morto e ressuscitado. Antigamente se derretia todo se te pegassem pela cintura...

 

_ Ensaiaram bastante?

 

_ Claro que sim. Estamos afiadíssimos. Porque meu Camus pra cantar música romântica não tem igual. Fiquei até com inveja dessa música que VOCÊ escolheu...

 

_ Eu arrumo outra no seu aniversário, Milucho. Tão boa quanto essa e que tenha a ver com vocês.

 

_ Promete? Então, ta. Foi uma excelente idéia ensaiarmos separados cada um em sua casa. Carlo pode até ter ouvido alguma coisa, mas não fez a ligação.

 

_ To tão nervoso, será que foi mesmo uma boa idéia? Será que amanhã vai dar tudo certo?

 

_ Somos os melhores naquilo que nos propomos a fazer, Dido. Fica frio. Vai verificar o bufê que você se distrai, vai. Eu vou ensaiar minha parte mais um pouco...

 

_**Dia 24 de Junho:** _

 

O dia de Carlo di Angelis até que foi normal. Muitas ligações da família, abraços e trotes dos amigos mais chegados, Afrodite estava docemente ansioso. Carlo fingiu que não viu que ele não comeu nada o dia todo e estava aos cochichos nervosos ao telefone direto. Se aprontou e foi com ele ao Templo da Deusa Atena normalmente, estragando a surpresa da festa como sempre...

 

_ Algum ano vamos te surpreender, _carcamano hijo de uma putta_!!

 

_ Só se for não fazendo festa...

 

_ Se não fosse pelo Afrodite ficar chateado, faríamos isso mesmo. – riu Aioros.

 

_ Mas ele não quis me contar o que ia rolar de diferente... Tão sabendo de alguma coisa?

 

_ Bom, já que esperou até agora, espera mais um pouco.

 

E a festa foi rolando, muito bem organizadinha, até que Afrodite deu um sinal e seis cavaleiros e três amazonas sumiram. E num palco camuflado num canto, surgiram Mu, Shaka, Ikki, Misty, Camus e Milo mais Shina, Marin e Terpsicore. Mu segurava um baixo, Shaka uma guitarra, Ikki foi para trás da bateria armada no fundo do palco, as amazonas e o cavaleiro de prata se posicionaram nos microfones para fazerem backing vocals, Milo se dirigiu ao teclado. (1) Camus pigarreou:

 

_ Bon, esta é a verdadeira surpresa e de certo modo o presente do aniversariante. Vamos cantar uma música escolhida especialmente para esta data. Espero que você goste, Carlo. Afrodite escolheu Kiss from a Rose, do Seal, porque ele acha que traduz que ele sente por você...

 

Máscara olhou para Afrodite, corado de satisfação ao seu lado e passou a mão pelos seus ombros, sussurrando:

 

_ Não me lembro bem dessa música...

 

_ Então escute com atenção...

 

Ikki deu um sinal com as baquetas e as amazonas e o Misty entraram com os vocais estilo capela enquanto Milo ia tirando os primeiros acordes no teclado... Camus então começou, o seu sotaque francês se derramando pelas estrofes...

 

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea

Costumava ser uma torre solitária cinzenta sobre o mar

You became the light on the dark side on me

Você se tornou a luz no meu lado escuro

Love remains, a drug that’s the high and not the pill

O amor lembra uma droga que excita e não acalma

But did you know that when it snows

Mas você se lembrou que quando neva

My eyes become large

Minhas pupilas dilatam

And the light that you shine can´t be seen?

E a luz que você emite não pode ser vista?

 

Refrão:

Baby, I compare you a Kiss from a rose on the grave

Amor, eu te comparo a um beijo de rosa no túmulo

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah

Oh, quanto mais eu fico com você, mais estranho me sinto, sim

 

Now, that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está aberta

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Uma luz alcança as trevas do túmulo

 

There is so much a man can tell you

Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer

So much he can say

Tanto que ele pode falar

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Você lembra meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor

Baby, to me, you’re like a growing

Amor, pra mim você é como um despertar

Addiction that I can’t deny

Um vicio que eu não posso negar

Won’t you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

Você não me dirá se isso é saudável, amor?

But did you know that when it snows

Mas você sabia que quando neva

My eyes become large

Minhas pupilas dilatam

And the light that you shine can´t be seen?

E a luz que você emite não pode ser vista?

 

Refrão:

 

I’ve been kissed by rose on the grave (bis)

Fui beijado por uma rosa no túmulo

And if I should fall will it all go away?

E se eu caísse, tudo se findaria?

 

There is so much a man can tell you

Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer

So much he can say

Tanto que ele pode falar

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Você lembra meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor

Baby, to me, you’re like a growing

Amor, pra mim você é como um despertar

Addiction that I can’t deny

Um vicio que eu não posso negar

Won’t you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

Você não me dirá se isso é saudável, amor?

But did you know that when it snows

Mas você sabia que quando neva

My eyes become large

Minhas pupilas dilatam

And the light that you shine can´t be seen?

E a luz que você emite não pode ser vista?

 

Refrão:

Baby, I compare you a Kiss from a rose on the grave

Amor, eu te comparo a um beijo de rosa no túmulo

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah

Oh, quanto mais eu fico com você, mais estranho me sinto, sim

 

Now, that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está aberta

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Uma luz alcança as trevas do túmulo

 

Now, that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está aberta

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Uma luz alcança as trevas do túmulo

 

Carlo enlaçou Afrodite para irem dançando lentamente. O peixinho foi traduzindo baixinho no ouvido do outro a letra da música, Câncer pensando que não era do amor de Afrodite que estavam falando, mas do que o outro significava pra ele... O túmulo da canção era a fria lápide de Hades, a rosa e a luz eram indubitavelmente Afrodite o tirando das suas próprias trevas...

 

O bolo foi trazido, vaias porque as amazonas estavam de regime, os marmanjos resmungando que “doce e bebida não combinam”, Carlo pagou o devido mico de ter que soprar as velinhas, mas se tia Manda não guardasse um pedaço pras servas da manhã, não sobraria para elas...

 

Antes de saírem, Milo lembrou Afrodite de sua promessa e Camus apenas ergueu uma sombrancelha, mas tudo ficou em segredo. (Mas no dia seguinte, Afrodite recebeu dois telefonemas da casa de Escorpião, duas pessoas diferentes querendo surpreender uma a outra, o que deliciou um pisciano romântico)

 

Ao abrirem a porta da casa de Peixes, Carlo ergueu Afrodite no colo e pediu ao seu ouvido:

 

_ Cante pra mim novamente aquela música?

 

_ Você gostou mesmo, hein?

 

_ Muito mais do que você imagina, _amore mio_... _Lei é perfetta per noi_ , tudo o que eu sinto por você ta ali...-foi entrando em casa, se dirigindo ao quarto.

 

Afrodite foi cantando, tentando não se emocionar enquanto Carlo o despia, beijando delicadamente... No refrão, que o cavaleiro de Câncer já tinha decorado, Dido foi apertado de encontro a um coração que batia furiosamente, ouvindo com deleite a voz máscula suavizar ao cantá-la ao seu ouvido.

 

“Minha deusa, será possível tanto amor? Ele me ama mesmo? Não to acreditando... tudo que eu sempre sonhei, aqui, ao vivo, me abraçando e me dizendo, em meio a versos, que é real...”

 

Afrodite ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos azuis, sempre duros e frios, que agora brilhavam, uma luz dirigida a ele... Carlo leu uma certa confusão naquele olhar claro e cantou novamente, sem quebrar o contato visual:

 

Now, that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está aberta

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Uma luz alcança as trevas do túmulo

 

Baby, I compare you a Kiss from a rose on the grave

Amor, eu te comparo a um beijo de rosa no túmulo

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah

Oh, quanto mais eu fico com você, mais estranho me sinto, sim

 

E beijou aqueles lábios vermelhos que se abriram num sorriso delicioso. Beijou, beijou, e continuou beijando enquanto o deitava na cama. Mas não quis interromper o namoro. Apenas o ajeitou melhor nos braços, acariciando o Mozinho de leve...

 

_ A verdadeira face de um canceriano...

 

_ _Perche no_? Que eu te amo já não é mais segredo a ninguém... Que por você e graças ao seu amor eu me tornei um pouco mais humano não é vergonha assumir... Dido, Dido, você é tão mulher às vezes... Tem que ser dito em palavras, né? Pois bem, esses versos são muito verdadeiros... Você é a luz que foi clarear o túmulo _di mio cuore_... Quanto mais tempo eu passo com você mais estranho eu me sinto... me vejo me importando com coisas que era impossível imaginar no Máscara da Morte antigo... E olhe... – beijou-o sem pressa... – Eu sou constantemente beijado por uma rosa... _Una bella rosa_...  Com um sorriso que me cega, de tanto que brilha...

 

Afrodite fechou os olhos, achando que explodiria de alegria... Abraçou o marido, sentindo que ia se derreter em lágrimas, murmurando...

 

_  _Buon compleanno, amore mio..._

 

 __ Tante grazie,_ Mozinho… Mozinho _... Ti voglio tanto bene..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OBS: Fiz! Um fic para o aniversário do italiano mais gostoso de todo o universo anime. Esse é o Mascara da Morte by Pipe, o meu Mozão!! Ofereço a todas as fãs de Mozinho & Mozão, a todas as aniversariantes do signo de Câncer... (1) Essa banda, com o acréscimo do Camus & Milo e dos backing vocals, foi sugerida pela Andréia Meiouh, no fic Natal no Santuário. Eu só troquei a posição do Mu e do Shaka, porque nos Anos Dourados foi dito que o Shaka sabia tocar guitarra. Também não coloquei a Suhki nos backings junto comigo porque essa fic foi feita se situando logo após o casamento de Afrodite e Carlo. Podem ver que não aparecem os Golden Chibis na fic. Ah, claro, claro. A música é Kiss from a rose, de Seal. Agradeço a Evil Kitsune por ter me enviado um clip de YMN com essa música no ano passado. Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade de usa-la... 23/06/2005


End file.
